Gaiden
by neah20
Summary: Fue una casualidad, Sakumo la descubrió y planeo a futuro... Mafuyu no vio malicia y Kakashi no entiende lo que su padre dejo. Fic corto. Sin derecho sobre Naruto ni Oresama Teacher... Solo el fic.
1. Chapter 1

El civil 1

Empieza el dia de forma diferente para Hatake Sakumo, su hijo lo sigue sin replicar su actual salida de la rutina cuando lo sujeta de la mano y lo arrastra sin explicarle que están dirigiéndose al parque… seria normal para un niño de cuatro años, pero Kakashi es un genio natural y un tanto adoctrinado en el camino shinobi tan temprano que le es imposible jugar.

Cuando llegan es una zona aislada rodeada de delgadas arboledas, con bancas ocupadas de padres vigilantes de sus hijos que ya juegan entre ellos con emoción burbujeante.

Mira como comandante, reflexiona rápidamente salidas de escape y piensa en los juegos por cualquier irregularidad que pudiera ser peligrosa… todo en segundos sin reflejarlo en su rostro ligeramente soleado con su hijo aun firme a su lado, ambos desentonan con su vestimenta a juego oscura tan parecida a la que usa normalmente cuando esta de servicio.

No se siente culpable que Kakashi adoptara la misma moda con la agregada mascara.

Siente la mirada de su hijo, esta un tanto incierto cuando vuelve a mirar el modesto parque y sabe que hay padres civiles vigilando cualquier movimiento que fuera sospechoso… Sakumo trata de no tomar nada personal a la obvia desconfianza, menos cuando algunos han sacado a sus hijos de su divertido juego con poca sutileza que lo hacen porque ellos llegaron.

Comprende la hostilidad velada de los mas vulnerables, aun con los años y la solida iniciativa de los Hokages, simplemente no se puede borrar la desconfianza natural y un tanto hipócrita de los que están protegidos bajo su mando.

Claro que el Hatake mas viejo no se meterá en reflexiones de este tipo, no ese dia en especial cuyos pies siguen clavados firmemente en mirar el amplio paisaje iluminado por el sol de un medio dia en su único dia de descanso ya escaso.

Reflexiona si esta haciendo lo correcto, si fue inteligente tomar un consejo del dudoso Jiraya, pero el Colmillo blanco no retrocederá ahora que ha llegado tan lejos… esta seguro que su hijo necesita un cambio en su vida encerrado en el muerto complejo y tal vez sacarlo más allá de la academia.

Ser padre soltero es una experiencia fuera de su zona de confort… cuando recuerda con cariño el momento en que vio a su hijo entre sus brazos… cuando su amada esposa murió… era lo único que le quedaba para seguir adelante, continuar con una vida de educar a un pequeño hombrecito fue difícil.

No hay instrucciones… no hay consejos suficientes… ni entrenamiento.

Denle un kunai, órdenes y una misión que cumplirá con excelencia… Pero la crianza es algo que aun duda bajo la mascara de seguridad.

Era mejor no pensar en eso, hasta el momento lo ha hecho bien ¿no?

Sakumo suspira escaneando de nuevo el ahora mas solitario parque, decide ignorar a los padres que aun se mantienen en la zona y mira a su hijo que le regresa el gesto con imperturbable gracia, casi expectante… como si esperara que admitiera que se equivoco de venir a ese lugar.

Pobre, Pobre Kakashi… Sakumo en verdad lo quiere ver jugar, divertirse y si todo falla… culpara a Jiraya, de esa forma su hijo no lo odiara.

Se agacha a su altura, Sakumo pone ambas manos en los diminutos hombros mirándolo con la formalidad de ser un asunto serio -Kakashi…- llama con dureza, internamente le divierte como su miniatura se endereza -quiero que juegues- finaliza.

Por supuesto que su hijo no reacciona los primeros segundos, cuando la orden es redactada en su mente… es el momento en que sus ojos de carbón toman un brillo incierto, sus cejas se juntas en un fruncir y el horror se hace cargo en instantes.

Sakumo anota mentalmente el mejorar los tiempos de respuesta de su hijo, son segundos preciados en la vida como shinobi.

-No quiero jugar- espeta en su tono inmaduro, pero obviamente se fuerza para ser una postura aceptable en su diminuto cuerpo… no retrocede del agarre que aun mantiene su padre en sus hombros -Ya estoy en la academia, quiero entrenar- dice al cruzarse de brazos con la finalidad que esto será un hecho al final de esta aventura sin fundamentos.

Era la negativa que esperaba de su heredero.

Sakumo en verdad esta un tanto orgulloso del compromiso que su hijo adopto en el momento en que decidió ingresar al plan de estudios tan temprano en su vida, pero le desea algo más -Lo entiendo- dice para tranquilizar la tensa postura cuando llega a la finalidad que esto es lo máximo que puede lograr -Pero tómalo con calma ¿quieres? - explica con una sonrisa ligera.

Kakashi frunce el ceño con dureza como si hubieran pateado a su invocación más joven.

-Bueno- accede para el alivio del niño -Culpo a Jiraya- dice abiertamente percatándose del disgusto de su pequeño al nombre de ese invasor de sus días tranquilos… no se siente culpable de darle más motivos para no ser amigable con el Sannin.

No es débil retroceder a cumplir los deseos de su hijo ¿verdad? Esta un tanto decepcionado del fracaso, pero al menos lo intento, Jiraya al final le acusara de ser un blando pero poco le interesa por llevar la paz a su hogar.

Uno de los civiles está mirándolos con intensidad no hostil, Sakumo no es el legendario Colmillo Blanco de Konoha sin ser consciente del entorno no importa si están dentro de la aldea… su hijo aliviado por marcharse parpadea cuando no se mueven de su lugar… porque espera que el objetivo se acerque.

Lo hace.

Alguien pequeño corretea a su dirección, podía agarrar a su hijo y marcharse… evitar este contacto indeseado, pero Sakumo aguarda curioso… porque no hay niño civil que se acerque sin que sus padres o su educación lo permitan.

Kakashi por supuesto voltea en dirección al infractor con la severidad adorable de cuatro años de vida y Sakumo espera expectante.

Un jadeo emocionado, un chillido divertido -SON SHINOBIS- la voz redacta lo obvio con emoción burbujeante dándole una dolorosa pulsada a su oído… pero por lo demás, lo entretiene su falta de tacto o entrenamiento haciéndola acreedora del título de civil.

El horror se puede sentir desde su ubicación de aquellos civiles que en verdad piensan que eso va en contra del reglamento ficticio entre su población humilde lejos de los shinobis, pero Sakumo sonríe gentil al pequeño sol que se ilumina a unos pasos de ellos con exagerada adoración sin inmutarse o encogerse por lo temible que debe parecer.

Sakumo es grande mientras la pequeña apenas alcanza sus rodillas.

-Verdad que si- insiste la diminuta voz aguda, balanceándose en sus pies con zapato civil -Son shinobis… saltan y luchan… salvan y protegen… shinobis de la hoja- canturrea con ademanes excesivos de sus brazos cortos.

No remueve su gesto suave del bullicioso sol, la pequeña es bajita con un vestido de volantes en una extraña moda… lo sobresaliente son sus enormes ojos grises además de su cabello del mismo color adornado con dos moños… uno en cada lado… una sonrisa alegre en su regordete rostro.

Es un viento de aire fresco se percata, no hay ningún gramo de entrenamiento preliminar en la postura descuidada de la pequeña y sea la verdad es un desperdicio... porque su chakra brilla llameante entre la multitud de civiles (como shinobi está entrenado a suprimirlo).

A veces extraña cuando Kakashi habia sido un encanto de esa manera, pero no lo comparara… ama a su hijo no importa el tiempo que pase ni la madurez que adopte.

-Por supuesto, somos shinobis- responde con calma ante el nuevo chillido de victoria del sol.

Mira atentamente el entorno, aunque haya civiles con gestos de horror mirando desaprobador a la pequeña que tuvo el valor de acercárseles… no hay ningún padre saltando para empujar a su inocente hija lejos de su estela… era extraño y preocupante, los estándares de esa parte del pueblo eran más sofocantes en sus crianzas como para permitir esto.

Un bufido sonoro viene de Kakashi sacando al adulto del cuidadoso pensamiento de negligencia - ¿Eres tonta? - pregunta groseramente con disgusto en su marco mirando a la pequeña como si fuera un gusano salido de la tierra.

-Kakashi- advierte con severidad mirando con cuidado si la niña iba a brincar a llorar considerando que el tono era muy ofensivo en su heredero y los ciudadanos promedios tendían a enojarse fácilmente o asustarse.

Pero la niña hizo todo lo contrario saliéndose de sus estándares.

El encanto salta en un chillido aun más agudo de alegría desbordante, sus ojos toman un tono mas brillante al percatarse de su pequeña copia a su lado como si apenas lo mirara y eso solo aumentara su grandioso dia.

Kakashi ahora estaba sumamente desconfiado.

Una peculiar reacción, Sakumo en verdad se pregunta el tipo de crianza para forjar a una alegre niña de esa manera que no está acobardada por el gesto acalorado de su hijo… como shinobi es preocupante.

Decide mirar el intercambio como un estudio interesante de comportamientos entre dos niños de diferentes sociedades… claro que intervendrá en el momento en que todo se vuelva complicado o poco tolerable para el eslabón más débil de ese dúo de niños.

Porque no sabrá que hacer si alguien… la pequeña… empieza a llorar.

-Oh oh eres un niño shinobi- apunta como si fuera lo más sorprendente de esto concentrándose en Kakashi por unos segundos, se detiene en su máscara unos momentos cuando su regordete rostro se ilumina con una idea -VAMOS A JUGAR- en un movimiento rápido agarra la mano de su hijo que salta por el contacto, Sakumo quiere reír por la clara experiencia extraña.

Sakumo ahora desde su altura mira entretenido el estirar infructuoso de la niña, Kakashi ha pegado al suelo los talones en una actitud que no va a ir a ningún lado… por supuesto que la persistencia de la civil es admirable además que no ha llorado y detecta la marcada fuerza poco despreciable en su agarre (Su hijo puede fingir que no está impresionado, pero como su padre sabe bien).

Sakumo quiso reír, ignorando que esto podía ser malo para el temperamento de su primogénito.

Por supuesto es consciente del horror de los testigos por la peculiar escena, muchos han empujado a sus hijos lejos y Sakumo esta un tanto decepcionado que nadie haya intentado llevarse a la pequeña, aunque sea solo por servicio a la comunidad del comportamiento adecuado entre los civiles.

Lastima y no le importa.

Hay una tregua en la pequeña lucha, la niña está sudando, mirando con una sonrisa retadora en dirección a su sospechoso hijo tan encantada como en un inicio -Vamos- canta con un jadeo alegre.

Kakashi no le honra con una respuesta, negándose a mirarla con su nariz levantada infantilmente muy irritado por la insistencia.

Sakumo arrulla el comportamiento tierno de su hijo, aunque reflexiona que debería de regañarlo por ser tan grosero abiertamente.

La niña lo suelta con las manos en sus inexistentes caderas, inclina su cabeza como si estudiar a Kakashi diera las respuestas de su extraño comportamiento en su desinterés- ¿No quieres jugar? - pregunta con un puchero lindo en su regordete rostro.

Sakumo detiene de nuevo de arrullar un gesto tan encantador que con su hijo… hacen de esta una escena para guardar en la memoria... pero nada se ve en su rostro entrenado solo para mostrar lo mínimo de su emoción.

Ojos negros carbón miran a la civil con evidente burla -Yo no juego- espeta al cruzarse de brazos con fuerza, como si esto enalteciera su posición por encima de la despistada niña -Menos con civiles- añade despectivo.

Sakumo lanza su gesto de regaño, pero el mundo de los niños parecen olvidarlo en ese momento.

La niña no esta enojada, asustada ni ofendida… solo considera las palabras con razonable paciencia, poniendo un dedo debajo de su barbilla en consideración profunda - ¿Por qué no?- pregunta intrigada admirando a su hijo con ojos de cachorro.

La mascara evita que su gesto sea visible, pero ahí… entre sombras y arrugas… hay una sonrisa arrogante de nuevo tan filosa a la pequeña, Sakumo detiene el impulso de negar a los cielos por un mejor comportamiento para su descarada descendencia.

-Son aburridos y soy un shinobi- Kakashi responde enaltecido.

Puede estar siendo excluido, pero Sakumo no detiene su mirada de castigo a su hijo… pero sigue sin haber lágrimas, la civil con sus asombrosos ojos grises medita las palabras con seriedad graciosa en su gesto inmaduro.

-¿Entonces a que juegan?- pregunta después de segundos de silencio forzado.

Kakashi bufa incrédulo de la insistencia, dando un desplante sucio a la imposible niña que acaba de meterse entre su buen dia de entrenamiento con su padre de una manera estúpida -Nosotros no jugamos, entrenamos- replica con aspereza tan lento en beneficio de la tonta, la esperanza de terminar este intercambio.

Parpadea como una lechuza adormilada, la niña inclina su cabeza haciendo un arrugar de nariz como si tratar de adivinar tal extraña manera de pensar, llevándose mucho más tiempo de lo que se considera sano… al final suelta un largo -Oh- desinflándose como un globo -Pero no puedo jugar sola- murmura tristemente.

-Ve busca a otro niño civil- espanta Kakashi como si fuera un perro.

Corregir el tacto de su hijo estará igualmente en su lista de prioridades cuando regresen a casa, Sakumo suspira un tanto enojado, pero aguardando un poco más, ignora abiertamente como Kakashi le lanza una mirada de "sácame, ya tuve suficiente" tan clara que es divertida.

Pateando una piedra inocente, la pequeña mira con insistencia sus zapatos ajena al intercambio mudo de los shinobis -Nadie quiere jugar conmigo- su desnuda tristeza es evidente, nada fingida al remorderse sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué eres molesta? - ofrece inocente su hijo con certera verdad.

-Kakashi- castiga Sakumo con una negación cuando la chica ahora oculta sus ojos bajo su flequillo en una postura que amenaza con llorar ¿Qué hacer? Correr, es una valida salida de emergencia en este tipo ce ocasiones (El colmillo de blanco es valiente pero no tanto cuando la opción no es matar).

-Dices que no soy de aquí ¡pero aquí nací! - gime la pequeña con devastación impidiendo al adulto aplicar su plan de escape ante lagrimas desbordante.

Suspira, aplicar el plan B que es tratar de confortar a la niña que ha sido una agradable salida de su rutina, se agacha para poner torpemente su mano en ese cabello gris que podía ser casi Hatake (pero es imposible, no hay mas de su clan y nadie puede reclamar un hijo suyo) -Si naciste aquí, eres un hijo de Konoha- explica con suavidad en un método estándar de consolación.

Kakashi bufa poco afectado por las emociones, mirando el entorno aburrido y poco dispuesto en ayudar a su padre de evitar un desastre de lágrimas y mocos.

La cabeza de la niña se levanta rápidamente, el toque de Sakumo ahora aterriza en su menudo hombro -Verdad que si- canta con un cambio de actitud a una más emocionada, no hay lagrimas amenazantes.

Casi pudo decir que fue manipulado por lo rápido que cambio de emoción, pero sería tonto... Sakumo no rastrea nada de esto en el pequeño sol.

Aliviado de la falsa alarma el viejo colmillo se pone de pie en su asombrosa altura en una postura descuidada - ¿Dónde pertenece tu madre? - cuestiona solo por recopilación de información general.

Como la pequeña hace gestos graciosos de estarle pensando una respuesta, hasta que lanza inciertos -¿kudokare? ¿Kunokire?- tropieza y cierra la boca disgustada por no recordar la palabra correcta.

-Kumogakure- dice Sakumo sorprendido, no solo porque de hecho la aldea en cuestión aun arrastra una rivalidad profunda sino por la clara hostilidad entre los civiles que se supone son menos competitivos ¿no? Parece que ha vivido bajo una imagen falsa de ellos hasta el momento.

La lógica shinobi en el colmillo tararea que aunque uno mantiene su margen ante extranjeros que vienen a vivir en la aldea, cree que si ya paso el periodo de prueba... la niña ya tiene años... entonces al menos deberían de ser más abiertos a recibirlos en la comunidad ¿no? Suspira, era desafortunado pero tampoco le removía el sueño investigarlo.

Kakashi escucha interesado.

La pequeña afirma con entusiasmo -sí, eso- añade con una soleada sonrisa -son raros, todos son raros... Takaomi dicen que son tontos... mi mamá dice que solo tienen miedo- suspira -yo solo quiero jugar- murmura mirando el entorno.

Sakumo ríe por sus prioridades, da una palmada más sincera en la cabeza de la niña -Tu mamá es una persona inteligente- añade aunque le extraña que no esté presente cuidando de su retoño y sabrá el sabio quien será Takaomi quien asumo no es su padre.

-Verdad que si- se infla orgullosa al shinobi con un eco distintivo del resoplido de su aburrido hijo.

Niega entretenido -Pero no me has dicho tu nombre- cuestiona con interés, tal vez para investigar por sí mismo en algún momento de ocio quien es la madre descuidada que deja a su hija para hablar con extraños shinobis.

Ella sonríe enormemente -Kurosaki Mafuyu-

-Bueno, mucho gusto Kurosaki-chan- Sakumo regresa, esperando la típica pregunta para ser regresada pero la niña simplemente lo mira con entusiasmo... mas diversión se siembra en el adulto, a la pequeña le falta mucho por aprender si pasa de la cortesía común -Yo soy Hakate Sakumo- se presenta -Mi hijo es Kakashi-

Hace una mirada profunda -nombres curiosos-

-Lo dice Mafuyu- dispara Kakashi.

Se encoge de hombros nada insultada -entonces ¿vamos a jugar?- ahora le pide al adulto que parpadea sorprendido -no tiene que ser Kakashi-kun- añade con finalidad que es la mejor opción a seguir.

-Soy Hatake para ti- espeta su hijo ahora dando pisadas para interponerse en su mirada, como tratando de proteger a su padre de los civiles tontos que le han hecho una invitación ilógica -además, mi Papá no juega ¡es un shinobi!- gruñe.

Un agachado Sakumo mantiene su rostro neutral, pero divertido de nuevo por la actitud protectora de su hijo y viendo con interés de nuevo como la niña no retrocede ante el tono desdeñoso de alguien sin tacto.

-Pero tú no quieres jugar- Mafuyu le dice lentamente como si fuera un tonto, Kakashi esta ofendido por su tono -Y tu Papá parece amable- voltea al adulto con esperanza conmovedora -usted, Sakumo-san si jugara conmigo, ¿verdad?- solicita suplicante sin ninguna intención de usar el Hatake.

El shinobi de nuevo esta preocupado por como Kurosaki intenta socializar con extraños, invitarlos a jugar también es impropio pero se lo guarda para ponerse de pie -¿Qué juego interesante tienes?- accede ante la vista del horror de su descendencia.

Además está un poco curioso de seguir sondeando a la pequeña valiente y aunque pensó que se había rendido, todavía planea que su hijo pase un día divertido quiera o no.

-Oh... puedes ser la nuera y yo la suegra... entonces peleamos- dice Mafuyu al extender su mano y tomar la del shinobi con emoción en un apretón cálido.

Bueno, no tiene idea de lo que se está metiendo al ver como ese sol le agarra firmemente la mano con una confianza sincera que es un tanto preocupante de nuevo... la negligencia es un pensamiento recurrente nuevamente... suspira apretando el agarre de la diminuta mano -Me parece una excelente idea- accede.

-¿Qué?- Kakashi retrocede horrorizado mirando a su honorable padre tomando la mano de una civil sin respeto a la autoridad -¿estas bromeando?- tartamudea siendo irrespetuoso por primera vez de manera directa.

Sakumo le sonríe alentador.

Mafuyu solo mira parpadeante nada maliciosa.

-Puedes unírtenos- asegura el padre con otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

Kakashi obviamente no quiere ir, pero tampoco dejar que una civil tonta ocupe el tiempo de SU padre... con pasos cortos y decididos, toma la otra mano de su padre dándole el mejor gesto de "es mi padre no tuyo" propio de ese recién descubierto sentido de competencia a la niña.

Sakumo está enteramente sorprendido por el gesto de su hijo, ahora reducido a alguien de su edad mientras entra a una competencia de miradas con la alegre Mafuyu.

-Seguro será un tonto juego-se burla Kakashi bien pescado de la mano callosa de su padre.

-No es tonto ¡es divertido!- defiende la niña sacándole la lengua en recriminación.

Tarareando a un lugar más abierto entre los toboganes y el pasamanos, Sakumo medita que la niña tampoco tiene el sentido del peligro al seguir respondiendo los comentarios de su hijo en una inocente provocación... sonríe cuando llegan al lugar, ahí hay una manta tendida con muchos objetos que simulan una cocina ya sea hecha de cartón o trastos rotos.

Kakashi no está impresionado y no está soltando la mano de su padre mientras Mafuyu explica la dinámica con emoción brillante al brincar en lo que presume es su escenario favorito.

Fue un tanto desconcertante sumergirse en una simulación de una pelea domestica entre la suegra (Kakashi) y la nuera (Mafuyu) delante de su hijo (Sakumo)... por supuesto que Kakashi negaría el haberse tomado muy en serio el papel hasta el punto de fingir lágrimas, manipulaciones y otras cosas que se sabe de conocimiento común hacen las suegras malditas (o shinobis).

Mafuyu no se queda atrás.

Le preocupa este tipo de juegos, la niña es encantadora para fingir algo como eso ¿no? Tal vez investigue más allá de su propio ocio.

XXXXX

Jiraya arquea la ceja una mañana de verano lanzándole una carpeta de documentos desbordantes que le hacen ganador de un arqueo de ceja de Sakumo.

-Me pediste esto- le advierte el sannin con los brazos tercamente cruzados.

Un suspiro impaciente, el colmillo blanco le da el mejor gesto sucio a su viejo amigo para tomar lo que no se acuerda ha pedido... pero al abrir, en la primera hoja... el recuerdo viene vívidamente y le saca una sonrisa cariñosa.

La pequeña solecito le regresa la mirada alegre en la foto de perfil, hay otras sujetas de su madre... una impresionante castaña cuyo oficio es herrería de todas las cosas... también hay una foto de un adolescente que titulan como su "niñera" algo que obviamente falla miserablemente al permitirle vagar libremente en el parque sin supervisión, leyendo más a fondo de este Saeki Takaomi, es un delincuente civil incidente con la policía Uchiha.

No hay ningún indicio de problemas domésticos, aunque la negligencia es algo que una madre soltera con un oficio muy demandando en una aldea shinobi es inevitable... tampoco rastros de un padre o ascendencia shinobi... es peculiar lo poco detallado que esta el perfil medico de esta diminuta familia, no actualizada desde que fue la aceptación de la aldea de la solitaria madre muy embarazada.

Al mirar de nuevo el documento como si esto apareciera más información, suspira cansado y un poco enojado del descuido que la administración tiene con la actualización de datos del ramo de la salud de los civiles... porque no estaría interesado si no hubiera sondeado unas buenas reservas de chakra de la niña.

No descarta la idea que la madre haya mentido, que si haya ninjas en su familia.

Involucrarse puede ser opcional, el patrocinado de clan a los civiles es activo y aunque normalmente se aplica a los huérfanos... con los Hatake en declive... todavía puede ejercer sus derechos tomando a la pequeña como aspirante de kunoichi en un futuro ¿no?

Kakashi odiaría que su amiguita fuera una constante en su adoctrinada vida... pero por algún extraño instinto... esos que el Hatake a estas alturas de su clan a veces olvida... desean que la pequeña Mafuyu se integre de alguna manera al clan casi extinto.

Ya puede imaginarse el horror de su descendencia cuando haga funcionar su plan.

-¿Un hijo bastardo?- cuestiona Jiraya directamente sacando erróneas conclusiones al mirar entre el Hatake y la foto de la pequeña con rasgos sospechosamente del clan.

Parpadea insultado, pero con el aspecto de la niña es una alegre suposición -no- dice con un suspiro al bajar los documentos para leerlos en privado -gracias por traerlos- una despedida contundente.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a decir que interés tienes con unos refugiados civiles?- Jiraya se deja caer en la silla sin permiso, con una sonrisa de lobo que deja en evidencia lo poco que le creyó la negativa de tener un bastardo.

Aun con la edad, la madurez y sus carreras... Sakumo le voltea los ojos al imbécil que es el sannin -no- responde.

Un suspiro sufrido -sabes que esto se puede saber ¿no?- Jiraya dice aún más serio.

-He sido sutil- alega el viejo colmillo con una sonrisa petulante.

Jiraya le da un gesto incrédulo al inclinarse conspirador en el escritorio de esa modesta oficina -Tu clan está en declive y un interés insano con un civil, tus planes son claros como el agua-

-Son asuntos del clan, tú mismo lo dijiste- sonríe serenamente, tan tranquilo como si no estuviera reviviendo una vieja costumbre de los tiempos de los clanes en guerra.

Sonríe forzadamente porque debe de darle el crédito, solo asegurarse de cubrir los pasos de su amigo en caso de problemas con el consejo civil -supongo que quieres que profundice-

Parpadea sorprendido por el ofrecimiento -¿podrías?-

-Por supuesto, si quieres que esa niña reviva a tu clan... al menos debo saber de dónde viene su absurdo nivel de chakra- razona Jiraya con una sonrisa consoladora, prometiendo lealtad.

Solo en estas ocasiones recuerda porque es amigo del sannin.

XXXXX

Pasa un tiempo considerable antes de que logre atrapar a su hijo, tener tiempo suficiente para un día de paz y arrastrarlo en el difícil camino conocido que es el parque con un objetivo en mente.

Por supuesto que Sakumo fingió que no veía la postura renuente de su primogénito.

Esta un tanto orgulloso de las capacidades mejoradas de observación de su descendencia si sabe a dónde van aun cuando fue solo una vez y no lo ha dicho oficialmente.

Kakashi es un buen hijo, no se quejara ni se negara... pero por si acaso, lo trae agarrado firmemente de su muñeca en una plática de fondo sobre sus estudios y lo emocionado que esta el niño Minato cuando por fin se gradué.

Cinco años, su adorable hijo ya tiene cinco años siendo un prodigio próximo a graduarse.

Llegaron al parque siendo recibidos por la misma bienvenida semi-hostil de los civiles a la redonda, Sakumo prefirió concentrarse en su objetivo que segundo su investigación... tendía a vagar ciertos días en específico sin supervisión de su delincuente niñera.

Jiraya le proporciono un horario, rutinas y otras tantas cosas de su objetivo adorable.

Tardo escasos segundos en rastrearla escondida en el tobogán, era una luz de chakra bullicioso cuando acorto la distancia con Kakashi a cuestas... asomarse no fue difícil, la niña estaba en la misma manta rodeada de juguetes rotos y un puchero de concentración adorable.

Un similar vestido de color rosa con moños rojos en su pelo, cuando fue cubierta por la sombra de Sakumo... salió de su juego imaginario para levantar su rostro en su dirección... la niña se ilumino poniéndose de pie en un brinco en dirección a Kakashi en lo que asumía era un abrazo.

Por supuesto su hijo lo esquivo en último momento dándole su mejor desplante de desprecio a la que casi tropezó por el repentino vacío, Sakumo dio una mirada de regaño poniendo a la niña sobre sus pies... esta le dio un gesto de puchero pero se recompuso al abrazar cálidamente a su salvador.

No hay pistas de su niñera.

-Vienen a jugar- pide implorante Mafuyu, ojos grises en esperanza abrumadora.

Kakashi bufa tratando y fallando de quitar a la molesta civil de una muestra de afecto tan vergonzoso al que es SU padre.

Ajeno a los intentos de su progenie, Sakumo sonríe diligente al sonriente sol -me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar- dice, pues aunque tenga el día libre en serio le prometió a su hijo tiempo de entrenamiento.

Ella se apagó sumamente melancólica con la postura presumida de Kakashi.

Agachándose en su altura, el jounin veterano le da un desplante comprensivo -dime Kurosaki-chan- llama al apartarla, colocándola enfrente de sus ojos -¿No te gustaría ser shinobi?- cuestiona.

Pero la niña niega con energía yendo contra todo los planes de Sakumo, de hecho su hijo parece igual de desconcertado ante la negativa rápida... uno esperaba emocion, aceptación tan pronto hizo la pregunta... porque en serio, alguien que los recibió de tal manera en su primer encuentro solo aspiraría a convertirse en una kunoichi.

-¿En serio?- Kakashi no tiene las reservas de no preguntar, aunque negara su interés sea la verdad esperaba que la niña estuviera planeando entrar a la academia en el mínimo de edad.

-No, quiero quedarme con mamá- dice con una sonrisa desarmadora -dice que me va a enseñar pronto- les susurra en una falsa conspiración.

Sakumo inclina la cabeza algo decepcionado, sin embargo los planes siguen en la mesa solo debe de tomarse con otro enfoque... da una mirada a Kakashi con un velado pensamiento al futuro -Ya veo, es muy amable de tu parte- dice regresando al presente ignorando la sospecha de su progenie.

XXXXX

Sakumo visita a la niña otro puñado de veces, siempre con una sonrisa paternal y la promesa de mantener sus reuniones en secreto... asegurándose que no haya ningún ojo al tanto de su pequeño plan aparte de Jiraya.

Empezó dándole actividades inocentes de control de chakra.

Es un prodigio, atrapa el concepto con rapidez y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la niña pueda ocultar su faro ante cualquier interés de otros clanes que pudieran ver lo que él hizo.

Kakashi seguro tendrá una sorpresa en el momento en que deje de ser un niño y enfrente a Mafuyu como los amigos que supone que son (algo que sabe es solo pensamiento de la segunda).

Para su sorpresa la capacidad de taijutsu aunque lejos del nivel de un niño de clan... era más que un civil pueda manejar... le preocupa cuando la respuesta a estas dudosas bases es el nombre de Takaomi, no señala lo parecido que es al estilo Uchiha.

Puede que sea verdad los rumores que escucho y este infame Takaomi sea un bastardo mestizo de Uchiha... algo que nunca sabrán ante la inclinación civil del joven... tampoco preguntara, los Uchiha son y siempre serán un clan cerrado que no dejara que este tipo de cosas se ventilen.

Explica un poco las incidencias del joven con la policía militar, puede que no sean tan imparciales con el rumoreado bastardo... pero tal descaro de enseñarle a una pequeña era un tanto negligente.

Y no, Sakumo estratégicamente no piensa en que puede o no estar haciendo lo mismo cuando le guía a través de algunas técnicas o control básico de armas que la niña toma como un pato al agua.

A pesar del corto tiempo de estas ligeras actividades... el compromiso de alguien tan joven compensa lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir orgulloso junto con otro pico de decepción de no verla en las líneas delanteras.

Si solo entrara en la academia seria postulada como un prodigio... puede que hasta graduada como su hijo... tal vez sería la kunoichi perfecta para el equipo de Kakashi.

Está rompiendo el reglamento, esta adoctrinando a un civil que no aspira a kunoichi y por alguna extraña razón no siente que está traicionando nada... porque sea la verdad, es lo que quiere para el clan.

Es la primera vez que piensa en el clan.

Cuando se va, la niña aun piensa que son juegos... que es inocente el adoctrinamiento ligero que inyecta en la joven mente... Sakumo está un poco desconcertado por el poco cargo de consciencia por hacer tales manipulaciones... redactar un cierto contrato con cláusulas y arrinconar a una madre soltera civil a considerarlo.

Deja una carta a Kakashi por si muere en el trascurso de la misión.

Hay tantos planes para el futuro, tal vez con otra estrategia pero por primera vez se siente lo suficientemente motivado para tratar de hacerlo posible... por su clan en declive... tal vez hasta por Kakashi a quien ve ahora cada vez más lejos de un objetivo más allá del camino shinobi.

Pero regresa de su misión, su visión alegre de un futuro se extingue como si nunca hubiera existido.

XXXXX

Mafuyu no entiende porque hablan mal de Sakumo-san cuando es alguien tan amable, el único que juega con ella y le da consejos emocionantes para poder jugar al espía.

El pueblo parece más malvado, más incómodo... puede escucharlos claros en el mercado entre las calles... como el colmillo blanco es difamado, odiado y Mafuyu quiere llorar para defenderlo pero su madre lo detiene.

Su madre le niega el que pueda defender a su amigo aun cuando no es justo lo que dicen.

Lo espera en la zona de encuentro, esa área especial que Sakumo le dijo era el único lugar donde podría jugar a escondidas de personas malas que quisieran robarle sus técnicas que le enseño... pero nunca viene, aun cuando hizo su tarea... aun cuando practico hasta ser la perfecta postura.

Es buena, se asegura de serlo pero el mensaje nunca llega a Sakumo.

No le dejan acercarse, cuando lo ve en las calles como un fantasma... corre a su encuentro pero al girar en alguna esquina simplemente se esfuma... se aparta de ella... no entiende, Mafuyu no entiende.

Entonces los horarios de Mafuyu se vuelven caóticos para seguir al pendiente del pueblo y sus rumores, su madre ha decidido comenzar a heredarle el oficio de la familia... pero ella se niega a dejar de practicar su rutina de ejercicios, porque cuando Sakumo decida dejar de esconderse... ella lo sorprenderá.

Ella ha sido buena, muy buena en cada aterrizaje en cada voltereta y en esconderse... su amigo y hasta Kakashi sonreirán con alegría entonces todo será luminoso, será asombroso y Mafuyu no puede esperar para que llegue el día.

Un día Takaomi la encuentra en su zona de entrenamiento, con ojos abiertos la lleva de regreso a su madre... ambos hablan en voz baja... nunca había visto tan enojado a Takaomi pero su madre parece culpable.

Le quieren quitar su rutina, pero ella se aferra a esta tercamente... patalea, grita... porque no puede dejarlo, no sin que Sakumo-san regrese para verla.

La ven raro, nadie le explica.

Sus horarios se vuelven más pesados, pasan días... meses... al menos dos años antes de que sea lo suficiente capaz para correr el negocio... pasa otro año antes de que madre enferme dejándola tratar con los clientes, con los pedidos excesivos, hay una guerra ,apenas se aferra a su promesa... pero cumple 10 cuando queda huérfana.

Takaomi ya no es parte de su vida.

Sakumo nunca ha regresado.

Y conoce a Minato.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

La próxima desde la vista de Minato, lo último fue un resumen de Mafuyu que no se enteró de la muerte de Sakumo x culpa de su madre ni mucho menos el negocio con el clan Hatake.

Según yo esto aspira a un minific y algún tipo de romance en lo cual no me especializó.

Neah20 fuera


	2. Chapter 2

El civil 2

Desde el momento en que uno asciende en las filas shinobi, pierdes contacto con el área civil en todos los aspectos... claro, está el básico acercamiento cuando va a cenar o comprar ropas cómodas o productos de limpieza... pero está lejos de entender los dramas que se desarrollan en la parte más débil de la aldea porque quiera o no, lo descarta como irrelevantes.

Minato se avergüenza de admitir que si no tuviera un interés personal, estaría lejos de convivir con los civiles a quienes se ha visto obligado a sonreír mientras compra víveres recolectando sutilmente información de su objetivo más nuevo.

Con la guerra en su cumbre, siendo un activo muy solicitado en todos los ámbitos por el Hokage... el infame destello amarillo de Konoha se ha tomado su tiempo precioso para sondear el panorama extraño al que su pervertido sensei lo ha metido de alguna manera u otra.

Una carpeta descansa pesadamente en su chaleco, latente con información que ha guardado celosamente no solo por órdenes de su sensei... quien cuida a Tsunade de recibir un disgusto de enterarse de mala manera que ahí, actuando como un civil inocente, estaba posiblemente un miembro de su familia como evidencia de un crimen de robo de línea que cometió Kumogakure... sino para cualquiera que pudiera explotar a un vulnerable niño.

Ama a Konoha, pero sabe las raíces que crecen en las sombras que harían de un festín el legado forzado del Nidaime.

Niega para sí mismo fingiendo que todo está bien mientras transita por las calles de ese hermoso día para vigilar al objetivo de su interés repentino en los civiles.

Medita que esto es un tema de años, considerando cuando Sakumo paso a la otra vida... pero hasta el momento Jiraya estuvo satisfecho con la recolección de información de un civil como el cumplimiento de una promesa que no se ha molestado en explicarle al ser asuntos de clan.

Debe entregar esto.

Pero Kakashi es demasiado joven para recibir esta información, aun cuando se está desarrollando como un prometedor shinobi y ante todas las de la ley debe ser tratado como adulto... le preocupa un tanto como reaccionara al entregarle ese granito de información preocupante que dejo su padre a investigar.

Atrasar lo inevitable.

Está siendo una mamá gallina.

Desconoce mucho de este panorama algo que le molesta al destello amarillo, Jiraya juro que puede o no que Kakashi sepa de qué se trata pero no se quiere arriesgar a estar desinformado al menos del extremo que sabe de esta conspiración.

Caminando en el área del mercado, sonriendo a los civiles que están acostumbrados a su constante presencia siendo catalogado como "un shinobi decente" por las ancianas que le lanzan sus saludos con cariño, no quiere saber cómo es llamado el resto del cuerpo ninja para ser uno de los pocos vistos con buenos ojos.

Por ahora Kakashi no ha mostrado ninguna preferencia por esta área en especial del mercado, donde sabe el objetivo tiene el modesto local de herrería... su hijo es distante en el mejor de los asuntos y nunca le ha dicho nada cuando se ver sobre que trae a Minato por estos rumbos... como si no fuera una amiga de la infancia la que está por aquí.

No lo siente a la redonda, no está por ninguna de estas calles... su estudiante es bueno ocultándose o sea la verdad, no sabe que su padre dejo un campo minado de asuntos que involucran a un civil.

Mientras está viendo las verduras, vigila su periférica el momento exacto en que el local que está patrullando se abre con entusiasmo a manos de su objetivo.

Hoy dará el segundo paso, establecer contacto directo.

La competencia en el ámbito de la herrería es cruel, los civiles ahora lo miran como un halcón cuando cruza una línea imaginaria al área de las armerías.

Hacen todo lo posible de atraerlo a sus locales y muy lejos de su objetivo... dan comentarios despectivos, señalan la dudosa moral de la niña, le divulgan como puede ser desconfiado porque el arte viene de Kumo y Kumo es enemigo... pero Minato sonríe pacífico y educado manteniendo su temperamento.

Es ruidoso, obviamente la niña escucha claramente.

Pero no está tensa ni a punto de llorar desde el mostrador que puede ver a esta distancia... mucho menos arremeter contra los otros... solo lo vigila con sus asombrosos ojos grises afilados a sus movimientos.

Ella solo espera, tan honesta y verdadera lejos de la codicia a la que esta impuesto de los vendedores... cuando cruza el marco de la puerta parpadea ante el chillido bullicioso como si hubiera atravesado una meta imaginaria... esto le saca por primera vez una sonrisa suave por lo inocente que parece aun cuando los insultos son audibles desde su posición.

Ahora ve que los civiles son crueles.

No puede ver nada de lo que la carpeta dice, aun picando su chakra para sentirla... no hay nada sospechoso... tendrá que consumir algo de tiempo para tener una visión exacta de lo que está buscando antes de abandonar.

Esperaba un saludo estándar, pero lo primero que la niña dice al mirarlo directamente sin temor o respeto por su chaleco -Tienes un lindo cabello-

Eso lo saco por la borda enrojeciendo hasta las raíces, solo Kushina le ha dicho esto y de otra persona es peor que un kunai sorpresa... se aclara la garganta forzando su lado mojigato (como dice su novia) al fondo para regresar una sonrisa jovial -gracias, el tuyo igual- admite mirando el gris oscuro adornándola en largas capas de aspecto suave ahora sujetos a un moño descuidado.

Ella bufa, negando con energía -no, el mío no es tan lindo ni brillante- suspira con dramatismo, regresando a otra sonrisa brillante -me encanta el tuyo- asegura como si fuera la verdad del universo.

Se encuentra riendo nuevamente.

Duda pero la niña sigue, sin ser el protocolo estándar de venta -Dime Shinobi-san ¿Sabes de Sakumo-san?- pregunta esperanzadora como si fuera la pregunta estándar a realizar más allá de los saludos educados, esperando su respuesta que se ha atorado en su garganta.

No retiene la mirada incrédula en el gesto del joven jounin, la niña no está bromeando ni siquiera una señal de estar fingiendo ignorancia, al parecer era completamente ajena al triste fin de alguien tan valioso como el colmillo blanco ¿Cómo? Considerando que los chismes no pudieron detenerse, considerando que los shinobis estuvieron cotilleando de esto durante meses antes de ponerles un alto y eso sin alcanzar a los civiles.

Esta es una tienda no tan famosa pero aun con la minoría, los clientes son shinobis en su totalidad y si esta pregunta se la estuvo haciendo a todos ¿Por qué ella seguía preguntando?

Tal información debió de haber llegado a la joven tan pronto sucedió porque eso fue escandaloso.

Entonces lo sintió en el borde de sus sentidos estratégicamente enfrente de la tienda, su chakra brillando en ligeras señales de advertencia de no decirle... de mantenerla ajena... ahora todo tuvo sentido si la información simplemente se intervenía... Kakashi.

Minato mantiene la máscara al mirar atentamente a la joven expectante de su respuesta, con algo entre emoción y desconcierto por su estudiante -¿Quién?- dice parpadeando con desconcierto actuado viendo a la joven desinflarse dramáticamente.

Kakashi desapareció en instantes, pero eso no significa que no esté alrededor, al menos sabe que sí... Su estudiante todavía mantenía a esta niña bajo su radar aun cuando la carpeta no ha llegado a sus manos ¿Qué planeo Sakumo?

Y porque no ha cuestionado a Minato o ninguno de su equipo lo ha descubierto.

Desde ese punto, todo fue cuesta abajo... porque quien sabía que la niña era un sol social que de alguna manera le hizo recordar tiempos más fáciles mucho antes de la academia.

XXXXX

Encontrar a Kakashi no fue difícil cuando quiere ser encontrado.

Es un desolado campo de entrenamiento al atardecer, no se preocupa por el resto de su equipo que seguro deben de estar ocupados en sus asignaciones... hasta Obito parece perder la pista de su acérrimo rival cuando quiere... pero ahora no piensa en cosas fáciles, Minato se mantiene a paso firme de su alumno compartiendo miradas intensas sin ningún comentario.

No hay mucho que entender cuando tienes migajas de pan como pistas.

Suspira débilmente sabiendo que este asunto no le pertenece aun cuando protege mucho a sus alumnos (No, aun cuando Obito lo acuse... no tiene favoritismos).

Las palabras de Jiraya retumban en su mente de manera dolorosa y constante que son problemas de clan, que está bien en la decisión de no involucrarse más de lo necesario en su inocente investigación del objetivo.

No se arrepiente de conocerla, la niña es un encanto.

Kakashi no parece molesto es un incentivo extra.

Entregar la carpeta no fue tan difícil como lo tenía pensado, verla pasar a las manos de su alumno quien trata pero falla de no mostrar algún gesto confundido por los archivos entregados sin tener una pista que es casi la última voluntad de su padre... no le llena de molestia.

Minato mantuvo sus dudas para sí mismo al ver como su estudiante prodigioso parpadeo al leer la parte general del contenido hecho a mano, levanto su vista para coincidir con la suya conectando los puntos del motivo de su visita a un local poco popular entre los jounin y le lanzo una mirada acusadora muy reservada.

No se explicó... no cuestiono.

Era un asunto de su padre y no lo estaba compartiendo aun con el hombre que lo acogió.

Sonrió comprensivo, borrando la culpa de su joven alumno.

Se aferró a la carpeta con una postura que promete leerlo en el complejo Hatake (un lugar abandonado de dios del cual al parecer Kakashi frecuenta cuando quiere privacidad y no ser rastreado) desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Ahora, si tan solo sus ganas de entrometerse no fueran tan fuertes.

Un suspiro al llegar a su departamento, pensando que al menos hizo un amigo fuera de las líneas shinobi y se siente diferente... en ese tiempo compartido fue un aire fresco muy necesitado de alguien que ya tiene el olor fantasma de sangre plagando su esencia.

La guerra no ayuda mucho en su psique.

Al abrir su puerta se congela unos segundos, aun con su diversión cumplió su propósito... encontrar algo fue dificil en alguien aparentemente inocente, pero si buscas... si tienes paciencia... al final de su encuentro detecto con cierta inquietud que Mafuyu-chan suprime conscientemente su chakra.

Luego están sus ademanes que aunque descuidados, no tan afinados como shinobi... Delataban cierto entrenamiento... hay practica en su postura por más ligera que fuera... esos ojos grises son calculadores y eso es en este contacto ligero.

-que hiciste Sakumo-san- niega para sí mismo al dejarse caer en el sillón de su departamento, frunciendo el ceño al saber si era justo culpar a un muerto de algo que puede o no ser su culpa... entrenar a alguien fuera de las líneas shinobis es ilegal.

Era mejor descansar antes de partir a su misión.

No se da cuenta, pero de alguna manera termina siendo una constante en su vida... un respiro de la guerra... de los shinobis... de la política aun cuando se postula como hokage, aun cuando tiene una esposa esperando en casa... se escapa para sumergirse en la locura que significa Mafuyu-chan a la que puede estar enseñando las bases del fuinjutsu.

Ha conocido nombres de civiles que en su vida se hubiera topado... no todos son rígidos y tradicionales... unos son tan atípicos o hasta divertidos para pasar el rato, una pandilla donde el título bancho es la pesadilla de los policías militares Uchiha (A quienes le divierte intervenir sus investigaciones no duda que su alumno este ayudándole).

No entiende como Kakashi no puede acercarse e integrarse.

Pero tampoco lo fuerza.

Por supuesto que Obito y Rin son ignorantes de su nueva rutina.

XXXXX

Meses después...

Gai tiene una rutina muy estricta de entrenamiento que rara vez comparte con sus compañeros de equipo sobre todo ahora con la guerra en su momento más crítico... teniendo un poco de tiempo libre no duda en salir a respetar su viejo camino.

Exudando entusiasmo a horas imposibles de la mañana con su traje verde, pesas en los puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo y una sonrisa pegada en su rostro reanuda las viejas costumbres.

Cuando llega al área comercial naturalmente cerrada, frunce el ceño al percatarse de un local abierto haciéndolo detenerse de su agenda de ejercicios porque no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de saludar antes de ser atrapado en cualquier misión que lo aparte de la aldea nuevamente.

No usa armas, pero eso no significa que no deba tener reservas de algo filoso en su arsenal sobre todo con la guerra a cuestas por lo que tuvo la enorme fortuna de conocer un alma afín... aún recuerda con cariño el día, la hora, los segundos y la temperatura cuando coincidió en ese pequeño local.

No comprende como su eterno rival le gusta mantenerse distante, pero tal vez es parte de su personalidad moderna y genial... mantener información de Hatake-san es un tanto extraño, pero lo respetara y ayudara a conservar a la joven flor lejos de una noticia tan triste.

Asomarse no fue difícil, sonríe espléndidamente cuando una cara conocida se asoma por el mostrador -YOSH JOVEN FLOR DE LA MAÑANA- grita a todo pulmón siendo sordo a las protesta de los pocos que duermen en el área circundante.

Los ojos grises impresionantes se encienden con el brillo conocido respondiendo con el mismo arrebato desbordante -GAI- salta con agilidad impropia de un civil para corretear abordándolo con un abrazo que no dudo en corresponder con la misma fuerza en un encuentro dramático lleno de una puesta de sol que pinta ligeramente con genjutsu.

Son pocos los que entienden los misterios de la juventud.

Kurosaki Mafuyu es su persona favorita.

XXXXX

Duele más de lo que debería perder a la piedra en su camino.

Se siente solo, empujando a todos lejos en este nuevo día que se siente tan mal.

No piensa que tal vez Rin y su sensei estén pasando por el mismo duelo.

Su ojo ahora oculto late furioso, su cicatriz arde por falta de cuidados y sus oídos zumban con los malos rumores... con las presiones del consejo... con el odio del Uchiha... flotando en el camino fuera de su edificio de departamentos sintiéndose a punto de romperse, pero sosteniéndose por la mera dignidad.

Los caminos se vacían cuando viene la lluvia, evita sin esfuerzo chakras conocidos marchando rumbo a una única dirección.

Kakashi no sabe como pero llego a la piedra conmemorativa.

Tan alta, tan oscura con los nombres tallados de los camaradas caídos en acción... ahí no está su padre... pero si Obito en la última línea de lo reciente que es.

La lluvia es constante empapándolo, pero la frialdad solo acompaña sus propias emociones negativas... los truenos resuenan... los relámpagos parten las nubes cargadas azotando la aldea... sin sentir mucho el aparente fin de la larga guerra.

Kakashi no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa mirando la roca como si esta limpiara la sensación de fracaso... de odio a si mismo por darse cuenta tan tarde cuanto aprecio a su compañero de equipo... cuanto dolió dejarlo ahí moribundo sin opciones.

Actuando tan valiente cuando pensó que era un desperdicio de espacio.

Hasta ahora entiende a su padre y eso trae solo más dolor.

Cierra su ojo con fuerza, sabiendo que hay calidez bajando por su mejilla... sus parpados revolotean mirando el cielo distante sintiéndose como una mierda.

Se congela en instantes.

Puede sentirla venir, solo por la costumbre de seguirla... de vigilarla... de cuidarla... sabe que la pequeña luz que antes era un sol se está acercando desde el frente, cuenta los segundos de manera ajena de cuanto tardara en romper entre la maleza con una sonrisa brillante de esas que ofrece a todos los que ella ha cuidado en su ausencia.

Admite que ha sentido envidia de todos esos niños que la siguen, niega rotundamente haber tenido algo que ver con ciertos incidentes para distraerlos de interesarse en ella... de alejarla de saber la desgracia en como acabo Sakumo.

Recuerda la carta de su padre... escrita pulcramente que aún guarda en su cajón escondido en el complejo Hatake con ciertas instrucciones y explicaciones del ligero entrenamiento de la mocosa, no sabe cómo abordarlo y la carpeta que su sensei le entrego solo le aprieta un tanto más su corazón.

El trueno lo trae a tierra nuevamente.

No quiere enfrentar esto, no ahora... pero tampoco tiene la fuerza para despegar, plantado firmemente entre el lodo justo en el momento en que la ve brotar con un tonto paraguas sobre su cabeza y ropa tan impropia de una dama civil... pero ella nunca fue normal, ella nunca se comportó como el resto de esa gente.

Por primera vez en años se ven de frente.

Su sonrisa de reconocimiento ilumina a pesar de la tormenta, pero Kakashi no se mueve... atrapado como una estatua asustado por la alegría que le ofrece, como si nunca la hubiera evitado o dado comentarios molestos... como si no se hubieran visto solo dos escasas veces.

Ella parece percatarse que algo está mal al ajustar el ramo de flores en su mano con el paraguas en la otra, deteniéndose en seco de lo que asume hubiera sido un intento de abrazo cálido que tanto necesita.

No quiere pedirlo, no puede pedirlo cuando su actitud hacia ella fue de abandono... de desprecio... al principio nunca entendió porque su padre le dio esas órdenes... al principio solo lo hacía para tener algo que hacer... fue la última voluntad de su padre lucido, una carta que escribió antes de regresar como el fantasma que lo suplió.

Se quedan ahí con la lluvia cayendo a torrenciales, Kakashi se mantiene aun cuando quiere irse a esconder en su departamento... enlistarse en anbu o matarse en entrenamientos.

Su rostro aun contiene mucho de su infancia, pero Kurosaki Mafuyu ha crecido en todos los aspectos... una parte de sí mismo odio el momento en que se cortó su largo cabello... pero asesina el pensamiento banal al verla dar un paso.

Ella suspira, el vigila cada uno de sus movimientos... la ve agacharse colocando el ramo en la piedra conmemorativa... siempre hace eso aun cuando Kakashi sabe que no hay nadie cercano tallado en esa roca... pero por sus clientes shinobis que nunca regresaron, siempre ha tenido un corazón blando.

Tan distinto al entrenado de un shinobi.

Hay una oración opacada por la lluvia en su momento más fuerte, Kakashi aún está ahí sin alguna emoción en su rostro cuidándola extrañamente tan cercas.

Ella se para en su altura al voltearse a encararlo, hay seriedad en su rostro algo que no le queda... ella siempre ha sonreído, ha mostrado gestos astutos cuando está haciendo travesuras en el mercado civil... el ceño fruncido, sus labios en una mueca apretada y esos ojos pesados no son propios de un sol.

Kakashi aguarda.

Ahora lejos de los pensamientos de ruina y fracaso.

Siempre ha sido una buena distracción, parece que esta vez tampoco es la excepción y el Hatake no se da cuenta de lo afortunado que es de no seguir torturándose con el mismo escenario de sangre de su compañero de armas.

Repasa estos años, en como el responsable shinobi que es, se ha encargado de borrar sus pasos alegres en todos los accidentes desastrosos de esa camada irritante que lo distrae del mundo externo, de la guerra.

Sensei ha hecho lo mismo manteniendo al consejo lejos de la adiestrada civil (Desconoce como Kushina no se ha dado cuenta).

Se detiene tan cercas con el paraguas apretado en su mano que hace inclinarse para acortar más la distancia entre ellos... Kakashi tiene que bajar la mirada... ella simplemente coincide, no hay temor en sus ojos grises aun cuando obviamente esta encurtido en lucha y sangre, no es el mismo niño que conoció en el parque pero parece no importale.

Es algo desgarrador que ella lo siga viendo con ese brillo inocente, quiere gritarle que es un asesino que es un fracaso pero se detiene... su máscara quizás oculte un poco... pero el abrir y cerrar de boca debe ser claro.

Mafuyu no le dice nada, tan observadora como es simplemente intenta darle un poco de su sombra, de su protección contra el agua pero la detiene... tocando su mano fría con la pequeña cálida.

Seguro quiere discutirle, pero Kakashi simplemente aprieta el agarre de su mano como si esto le pudiera traer algo de su calma... es doloroso, el paraguas se parte cayendo al suelo y el olor a sangre lo llena... Mafuyu se empapa de agua con ojos abiertos, claramente sorprendida.

Fue su error no medir su fuerza, Kakashi mira su mano ahora acunando la femenina manchada de sangre cortada por la acción brusca... esto fue el único incentivo para alejarse, pero ella es rápida para agarrarlo del cuello de su chaleco antes de saltar al árbol más cercano... pero es shinobi, se intercambia por un tronco emprendiendo la retirada.

Pero ella siempre fue terca persiguiéndole entre los arboles igualando la velocidad.

Si no estuviera tan agotado física y emocionalmente, hubiera huido con un éxito abrumador (no importa que tan entrenada sea la niña, seguía siendo incomparable a un shinobi)... pero Mafuyu lo atrapa a unos kilómetros en un brinco brusco, tumbándolo del árbol haciéndolos rodar colina abajo hasta que se detienen dolorosamente en una roca en la que el jounin se aseguró de recibir lo peor del golpe (puede no estar bien pero aún tiene prioridades).

Son un desastre sucio y mojado, Kakashi está sin aliento sorprendido pero Mafuyu ya está inmovilizándolo... reteniéndolo con su diminuto cuerpo entre el fango... es un jounin, puede tener la capacidad de quitársela de encima pero no puede porque esos ojos grises son implorantes.

-No te vayas- dice sin aliento con su rostro contorsionado -solo, no te vayas otra vez- ruega tragándose un nudo, dejando caer su cabeza en su pecho -no es justo... no volvieron... los espere, los sigo esperando... no volvieron- ella se queja no sabiendo como esto agrega más pena en el corazón de alguien ya torturado emocionalmente -solo es un rasguño... sano rápido... el paraguas no me gustaba- balbuce amortiguado en su chaleco shinobi.

Kakashi está quieto sabiendo que le hizo daño... puede hacerle daño... ella no es una shinobi, ella no entiende sus problemas... pero no puede, ella todavía los esperaba... lo sabe... siempre lo supo... es un fracaso, no es confiable... mira largamente con dolor en su pecho creciendo cuando un gemido escapa sorpresivamente... viniendo de él.

Mafuyu levanta su rostro lloroso, mojado con sorpresa... pero Hatake ya no tiene fuerza para sostenerse, solo cubre su rostro con su brazo en lamentos llorosos tumbados en el fango con una tormenta sobre konoha.

Kakashi no sabe cómo, pero es acunado... abrazado con un arrullo constante de que todo estará bien.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno, parece que se extenderá a otra entrega aunque como dije... es una historia escrita a grandes rasgos por lo que no profundiza mucho.

Acaba de suceder la muerte de Obito, por lo que falta el resto del drama del Gaiden.

**Notas** referentes a lo pasado en esos años (porque al final, lo que empezó como niña termino en adolescente).

-Esto lo estoy poniendo del punto de vista shinobi (por eso la trama carece del humor de Oresama Teacher), por esa razón no pasa mucho como está encajando Mafuyu en su día a día... pero hizo una mini pandilla echa enteramente de adolescentes que de alguna manera (Minato/Kakashi) evitaron ser arrestados por los Uchiha (sea la verdad, el propio Fugaku los dejo pasar porque subestima el poder destructivo de un civil), su apodo de héroe es Usa-chan algo que Kakashi si no fuera por su voto de no acercarse la hubiera golpeado, a Minato le pareció adorable que le regalo una máscara de conejo para ser usada en sus travesuras heroicas a través de la aldea (contiene fuinjutsu para ocultar su firma de chakra).

Tiene amigos shinobis entre ellos sobresale Gai, Genma, Anko y otros sin nombre (los pocos que no hicieron caso de los chismes civiles o blasfemias).

Es una fortuna que con la guerra, Danzo estuviera tan preocupado con su discordias externas como para mantener un ojo a los disturbios ocasionado por la pandilla de Usa-chan.

(Mafuyu todavía no conoce a Hayasaka o cualquiera de los que conforman el equipo disciplinario en Oresama Teachaer... la pandilla que menciono es conformada por todos los delincuentes que la acompañaron en la prefectura de Saitama como Kohei y Yuto)

-Minato la tiene como aprendiz, cometiendo el error de Sakumo al entrenarla fuera de las líneas activas... todavía no sabe que planeo Sakumo, pero al final al tomar el sombrero como Hokage obtuvo a grandes rasgos la iniciativa de un contrato con el clan Hatake de parte dela madre de Mafuyu... no le agrado y no sabe si Kakashi planea activarlo.

-Kushina si sabe lo que su marido hace, pero lo deja al conocer que en serio necesita ese respiro del mundo que parece la niña civil puede arrastrar a quien conoce... solo espera poder ser presentada oficialmente pero comienza a perder la paciencia por lo que probablemente arrastrara a Minato al local exigiendo ser parte de la rutina.

Neah20 fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

El civil 3

Aun siente que la sangre caliente mancha su mano.

(Quiere ir)

Limpia, lava, friega, agua caliento o fría en cada momento que puede o no estar cuerdo, pero no importa lo que haga el olor, la sensación, el horror de la sangre de su compañera de equipo se aferra a su mano desnuda.

Se encierra en sí mismo.

(Quiere ir)

Sensei está preocupado por su aparente falta de emoción (no le sorprende que sepa sobre ese día lluvioso).

(Quiere ir)

Suspira temblorosamente vaciando su mente en instantes, la practica hace el maestro y Kakashi fuerza todo de sí mismo hasta el fondo de su ser, recargándose en el baño de ese pequeño departamento al que se mudó... mirándose al espejo detectando su gesto torturado... culpándose nuevamente de no poder proteger a alguien de su manada.

No puede permitirse acercarse otra vez a ella.

(No importa cuánto quiera ir)

Se obliga a no pensar siquiera en correr a buscar consuelo en uno de los pocos brazos que no lo juzgarían por derrumbarse, como en aquel día de lluvia cuando se hundió por toda la presión del entorno... por la muerte de Obito.

Ella es la única abrazándolo, la única que a pesar de por fin saber sobre el destino deshonroso de su padre de su boca... todavía lo sostuvo como si fuera lo más preciado de su vida.

(Quiere ir pero teme traerle algún tipo de calamidad)

Es un shinobi.

XXXXX

Hay rumores entre los civiles, _él _sabe que Minato sabe.

Pero Sarutobi lo permite, se hace el ciego y deja que el pequeño grupo civil haga el caos en su aldea... que sus travesuras traigan exasperación a los aldeanos... frustración a la policía Uchiha... una bocanada de diversión expuesta en temporada de guerra.

Además es lo único que disuade a los tontos de tener un poco de respeto a quienes lo protegen.

Era una pena que no hubieran existido en el momento en que la misma aldea traiciono al colmillo blanco.

(Fue su culpa, Sarutobi descuido tanto a Sakumo... permitió que el consejo lo castigara cuando no hizo nada malo... dejo que el pueblo se ensañara con un hombre inocente que su único pecado fue proteger a sus compañeros como la voluntad de fuego dicta).

Espera pacientemente que este pequeño grupo tenga la fortuna de toparse en las escazas veces que Orochimaru sale a la aldea... la esperanza de que le enseñen a su único estudiante vivo dentro de las paredes que Konoha tiene esperanzas.

El anciano retirado aguarda.

Se hace ciego a como Minato y Kushina le dedican tiempo a cierta civil.

Se hace el sordo a las preguntas inquisitivas de Danzo cada vez que el tema sale a flote.

No ve como dejar la responsabilidad en los hombros de civiles es errónea.

Pero como shinobi, quien fue entrenado para destruir... no sabe cómo reunir los pedazos de sus conocidos y juntarlos de nuevo para empujarlos de regreso al camino... defenderlos del mismo pueblo que juran proteger... no sabe y por esa razón deja que otros intenten en reparar lo que está roto.

Aunque no es optimista, Minato es protector y si Orochimaru quiere acercarse al sol, necesitara esforzarse.

XXXXX

Prefiere no salir.

Cuando sale siempre es observado como un monstruo.

Pero Orochimaru les paga con el mismo desdén.

Camina por el pueblo con la amargura de no haber sido electo como el siguiente Hokage, nunca mira a la montaña donde un rostro que no es el suyo esta tallado, sus pensamientos siempre giran en esa emoción de ser abandonado por todos... de no ser suficiente para nadie... de que su actual contratista tiene razón, enfocarse en su investigación para esa aldea ingrata.

De esa manera sobrevivió al día a día.

Con el fin de la guerra tiene más tiempo entre manos.

Nunca estuvo interesado en lo que pasara dentro de la aldea.

Pero aun estuvo al pendiente de las noticias solo por aburrimiento, de esa manera se enteró de cierto grupo de novatos civiles que comienzan a ser un dolor de cabeza para el viejo concejal que es su contratista actual.

Orochimaru poco le importa, Shimura haría bien en seguir ignorando a un montón de civiles sin que hacer como siempre lo ha hecho... tal vez solo le molesta que los Hokages estén encubriéndolos, que simplemente se le escapen de las manos viejas.

Si, piensa el sannin... solo es el orgullo del viejo por no atrapar a gente que puede ser activos importantes para su ejército privado.

Ahora en la calle de ese mercado siente venir una migraña ante los tontos que susurran a sus espaldas como siempre... aun cuando la guerra estuvo vigente... aun con los peligros... se toman el juicio entre sus manos como si ellos pudieran luchar en primera línea o ser útiles para Konoha.

Soporta.

Porque en su laboratorio se desquita con todos esos niños... se grabara la cara de ese tonto para después secuestrar a uno de los suyos sometiéndolo a una larga y agonizante restructuración, experimentación... solo por eso soporta.

Significativamente, con todos esos años de acoso por parte de un pueblo al que se supone le debe lealtad... no esperaba en toda su larga vida ser defendido.

Con Tsunade y Jiraya fuera, ya no queda nadie en ese pueblo que pueda poner un alto en todos los aspectos entorno al último sannin dentro de Konoha.

Sea la verdad, Orochimaru aun medita sobre ese día como el principio del desastre.

Culpa su curiosidad.

También su soledad.

Se había detenido en seco cuando alguien aterrizo delante, Orochimaru era un veterano de guerra... no un sensor, pero nadie podía tomarlo desprevenido... y aquí estaba el único individuo que podía matarlo si hubiera querido (no es que pudiera), pero no lo hizo... solo se paró enfrente de él como si pudiera disuadir a todos esos tontos de no menospreciarlo (monstruo).

Alguien logro sorprenderlo mientras los civiles fulminaban con la mirada a su protector.

Vestida con un kimono blanco y pantalones negros, enmascarada de conejo... no es una máscara anbu... es más burdo y rosa... es ciertamente desconcertante como la niña (porque obviamente es femenina) señala a los civiles en una voz distorsionada... aleccionándolos por sus malas palabras.

Luego se dirigió al silencioso Orochimaru con más palabras de aliento, actitud positiva y lo que asume una enorme sonrisa heroica detrás de su máscara.

Fue sumamente estúpido.

Debió de seguir su instinto de no involucrarse con esta burla.

Seguro es una de esas ingenuas que creen en el mundo rosa, que seguro no estuvo expuesta a la vida shinobi... crédula.

Debió de seguir su propio consejo que le dio al halcón de guerra y simplemente dejar a los tontos civiles con sus juegos de roles que el Hokage permite.

Pero de nuevo, Orochimaru es naturalmente curioso.

Puede o no haberse obsesionado con rastrear a la niña, no para el beneficio de Danzo... sino para al menos saber que tonta se oculta en una máscara tan estúpida.

Y odia infinitamente como su camino es cortado por la jinchuriki, el imbécil del Yodaime, su sensei y extrañamente algunos jounin o anbu.

XXXXX

Era una noche de lluvia que un solitario anbu aterrizo en el tejado de un local.

Su máscara de perro protege su identidad y su delicada cordura pero su cabello plateado es un delator para algunos observadores, ahora solo es la sombra de lo que fue hace un año... no la puede ver con la cercanía que tuvieron en el último contacto, es un límite autoimpuesto.

(Quiere ir)

Mira a través de la máscara su objetivo divirtiéndose en el jardín de su hogar... no puede acercarse demasiado porque lo perseguirá, para ser un civil era muy perceptiva últimamente y culpa enteramente los "consejos" que Minato o Kushina le han dado mejorándola.

Ha crecido tanto en habilidad que sabe es cuestion de tiempo antes de que alguien importante decida denunciarla al consejo... por ahora con Minato en el poder... pueden mantenerla lejos del interés de cualquiera.

Ella hubiera sido un prodigio, capta tan rápido las pequeñas lecciones que sutilmente le han dado su sensei o su mujer y está seguro si ese fuera su único enfoque... si ella estuviera interesada en la profesión de shinobi... sería una Kunoichi tan capacitada... como su padre había esperado cuando la vio por primera vez en ese tonto parque civil.

Pero tal vez fue lo mejor porque no se ha perdido nada de ella con la guerra, con la sangre de misiones, el brillo se hubiera atenuado... no sería su ancla tan necesitada.

Verla jugar bajo el agua en ese descuidado jardín de ese local como si la madurez no fuera necesaria en la vida, es tranquilizante... lo único que puede permitirse después de perder a Rin.

Al sentarse ajeno a las protestas de un cuerpo cansado o el mal clima, la sombra decide invertir su tiempo de descanso escaso en venir a verla... apreciarla... medirla... sonreír sin darse cuenta cuando tiene la suerte de toparse con sus travesuras, ahora está rodeada de tanta gente que es cuidadoso de todos.

Los ha investigado.

Los tiene a todos ubicados con sus posibles debilidades para usos futuros.

Nadie tiene un historial oscuro hasta el momento, aun los subraya con nivel de peligro.

Todos parecen leales entre sí.

Hay personas nuevas en su círculo social, por supuesto la sombra perro ha armado un archivo para cada uno con detalles personales, médicos, círculos sociales frecuentados y rastrear lo que se pueda de su pasado tanto familiar como aspiraciones.

La sombra es minuciosa aun cuando es algo fuera de los perímetros civiles, no es una misión pero es algo que todavía cree necesita saber para proteger lo único que piensa es el legado de su padre... algo que no sabe si reclamar.

Minato no aprueba su enfoque obsesivo pero se ha cansado de persuadirlo, Kushina cree que de alguna forma es romántico vigilar cada contacto de su objetivo.

Para Kakashi es una forma de distraerse del solitario mundo además como un activo Anbu, es mejor conocer con antelación que aprender a la mala.

La lista actualizada trae nombres que resuenan en el círculo civil de esa localidad.

Takaomi Saeki: se presume un bastardo Uchiha, anteriormente delincuente incidente ahora un profesor en la escuela civil recién inaugurada al otro lado del pueblo... recientemente ha reiniciado contacto con Kurosaki, por si acaso mantiene un enfoque a este hombre.

Yui Shinobu: es un shinobi confirmado en las líneas chunin con aspiraciones a jounin en los próximos años, huérfano con algunas conexiones con la familia Miyabi (una pequeña familia noble del país del viento que tiene dos generaciones establecida en Konoha).

Shibuya Aki: hijo de un comerciante de moda establecido desde los tiempos del nidaime con un buen conocimiento de defensa personal de nivel genin, capaz de seguir al grupo que lidera Kurosaki.

Okegawa Kyoutaro: Retirado en el último año de la academia al menos tiene un año sin registro alguno, algo preocupante aun para los ojos del Hokage... no ha mostrado otras intensiones hasta ahora.

Hayasaka Kaori: Recién llegado de la corte del daimyo, su familia es una parte importante de las negociaciones... civil con buena educación pero observador y capaz de defenderse... en este punto no sabe como se involucró con el grupo de Mafuyu, pero no parece disgustado en lo absoluto y no pone en riesgo ningún acuerdo con Konoha.

Todos forman un conjunto, todos han sido un golpe a los tradicionales civiles, disuaden imaginar un mundo en el que su padre estaría vivo si gente como ellos hubiera existido durante ese tiempo en que lo acosaron.

La sombra está un poco preocupado por el interés del sannin, también del viejo halcón de guerra ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden protegerla? ¿Podrá mantenerla segura? No puede perderla.

El activo anbu se queda quieto cuando sale de sus divagaciones o actualizaciones, sus instintos lo enfocan al presente, ojos impresionantes en gris lo han visto aun con la tormenta... un día como esos fue el último en el que se vieron directamente después de tantos años de vigilia, se tensa al desaparecer no permitiendo ningún contacto.

XXXXX

Kushina se había cansado de tratar de esperar, cuando decidió que tenía suficiente y que Minato nunca la presentaría... irrumpió en ese puesto de armas con toda su apasionada forma asustando a muchos jóvenes que la miraron entre asombrados o aterrados.

Fue memorable ese día con muchos en el hospital y un nuevo estilo de vida que desconocía de los civiles muy bien aprendida.

Hoy se cumple al menos un año desde que hizo ese tipo de presentación.

La tomo como pupila bajo las narices del consejo, hizo lo mismo que Minato y Sakumo al adiestrarla, prepararla en un nivel que tal vez la pondría en una posición injusta contra los civiles a los que normalmente enfrentaba cuando la policía Uchiha no estaba dispuesta a intervenir.

Es injusto como pudo haber sido una asombrosa kunoichi.

Pero Mafuyu-chan está feliz con su vida caótica normal y también no está manchada.

Ella no ha matado.

No es un shinobi.

Hay algo consolador en eso.

Entiende un poco como el mocoso Kakashi encuentra desahogo en solo verla.

Actualmente estaba por dar a luz, con pergaminos sellados en sus brazos y sabiendo que está haciendo algo que no debería... camina con un objetivo en mente a través del mercado, ignorando a los vendedores que ahora saben bien a quien favorece entre todos ellos.

No es un Uzumaki, le susurra la voz de sus antepasados cuando llega al marco de la puerta deseada manteniendo una sonrisa alentadora para cualquier observador... duda en lo que va a pedir, en lo que dejara en el caso que su testamento no sea respetado si llegara a salir todo mal y no este para ver a su hijo crecer.

Confía en Minato, pero el consejo puede invalidarlo y hacer que su herencia sea abierta a cualquiera, ella es egoísta... desea mantener algo para su hijo únicamente, así que con eso en mente... pidiendo perdón a su esposo... entra al hogar con una sonrisa y un grito estridente.

El grito de sorpresa del niño Hayasaka es divertido.

La mirada curiosa del mocoso Okegawa es impresionante (puede ver entrenamiento, Kakashi-kun tiene razón en mantenerlo bajo observación, sus ojos tienen oscuridad aunque también reconoce que nada de eso es para la joven herrera).

-KUSHINA- el grito estridente es retumbante, Mafuyu-chan se detiene de abrazarla pero verla temblar de emoción desbordante siempre levanta aún más su humor.

-¿Qué te parece Ramen?- cuestiona chispeante sabiendo que su embarazo es un buen motivo por el que abrazarse hasta la muerte no es posible.

Un suspiro sufrido de Hayasaka que seguro adivina su siguiente orden, no es la primera vez después de todo.

-Mocoso, cuidas- manda al rubio que sabe lo hará, es un buen amigo si esta dispuesto a cubrirla en un puesto con tantos rivales a la redonda... sabiendo que de alguna manera es un noble, seguro es muy servicial y humilde.

Ojala todos fueran como el clan Hayasaka.

Pero no lo son, los civiles son tan competitivos y hostiles que todavía la impresiona.

Empuja a la niña fuera para ser vistos por todos, ahora no teme a ningún rumor porque nadie piensa mucho de un civil... aun son demasiado ciegos los que no quieren ver lo que este pequeño grupo liderados por una máscara de conejo pueden hacer si se lo proponen... los sellos de su marido son fuertes en esas mascaras que puede o no haber proporcionado para no ser rastreados.

Le preocupa el creciente interés ahora que no hay guerra distrayendo a las grandes mentes oscuras lejos del pueblo.

Trata de no pensar en conspiraciones en una sombra cerniéndose encima de la inocente chica Kurosaki.

El día es magnífico cuando llegan al ramen.

En todo el tiempo han estado platicando de muchas cosas al azar con estridentes carcajadas como si el mundo fuera el mejor lugar para las bromas.

Al final Mafuyu se detiene, mirándola con un gesto resuelto y una comida caliente enfrente de ese local al que se han sentado una al lado de la otra -Lo vi- dice en una liento doloroso, como la pesadilla de la que no puedes salir.

No necesita saber quién para solo poner su mano consoladora.

-Simplemente me evita- Mafuyu se marchita.

-Lo siento- es lo único que Kushina dice con un largo suspiro tortuoso, la comida no sabe muy bien después de este bajo animo... pero se recompone, salen del local de comida y la empuja a su casa... no sin antes invitarse al interior, a la habitación más segura donde se sientan una enfrente de la otra.

Esta ese brillo sumamente agudo en los ojos grises de la niña que se anticipa a lo que le está por decir.

Sabe qué hace bien en confiarle toda su herencia para ser entregada a su hijo si llegara a pasarle algo.

Ignora esos ojos brillosos que amenazan con consumirla, pero esa es la vida shinobi y Mafuyu baja la mirada comprendiendo sus decisiones... su posible partida.

No es un Uzumaki... pero esta tan cerca de serlo al confiarle tanto para ser heredado a su hijo en el peor de los casos.

Al salir a la noche rumbo a su departamento sola, Minato la encuentra en el camino... ambos en silencio recuerdan cuando Mafuyu desenrollo su chakra... cuando les mostro que es lo que le enseño Sakumo-san a esconder y fue impresionante.

Fue comprensible.

Todavía Minato no le dice que fue lo que el viejo colmillo blanco dejo al aire.

XXXXX

Ella burbujea al cerrar su local por el día.

Las ventas son estables, tuvo una agradable visita de Gai y unas lecciones de Minato junto con un deseo de suerte por lo que parece será una agradable noche (no le dijeron que, pero ella sabe que algo está sucediendo).

Esta por retirarse a la parte trasera, donde está su casa... cuando una oleada de chakra maligno la golpea como miles de esos golpes crudos que Saeki le proporciona en los malos días.

Arrodillada en el jardín jadea por aire.

Recuerda todo lo malo inducido por las toneladas de malicia que puede detectar esparciéndose por el pueblo, recuerda justo el momento en que un mojado Kakashi le dice porque Sakumo-san nunca regreso.

Insultos que normalmente no le afectan de sus vecinos.

Acusaciones infantiles que no se acordaba.

La sonrisa triste de la última vez que vio a Sakumo.

El abrazo desesperado de Kakashi.

El abandono de Saeki.

La muerte de su madre.

Cuando logra reinar en su mente, cuando fortalece su chakra para no afectarse por el malicioso puede ponerse temblorosamente de pie... ahora escucha gritos haciendo eco fuera de su hogar... se fuerza un respiro al concentrarse en caminar.

Se ve obligada a desenrollar más de su chakra.

Cuando sale a la calle ve con horror que es lo que azota al pueblo, se queda parada como un poste ignorando a todos corriendo lejos... sus ojos grises se agudizan... sus labios se aprietan... insegura de que hacer.

Más de su chakra gotea en su entorno.

La advertencia de Sakumo es clara.

No debería.

Pero aun así, lo hace.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un one-shot que se esta extendiendo mucho!

pero juro que ya lo voy a terminar ¬¬

Si hubiera alguien con sentido comun y decencia entre los civiles, muchos pudieron haber sido los cambios.

de nuevo con el punto de vista del mundo de Naruto.

Neah20 fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

El Civil VI

No debería haber estado ahí.

Piensa Kakashi derrumbado al otro lado de la habitación con su traje anbu aun sucio y la tensión en todos sus músculos en eterna guardia, ha estado en el rincón más oscuro alejado de la cama como un intento de poner distancia pero sin apartarla de su mirada vigilada... ha está ahí desde que todo termino, desde que el mundo nuevamente le arrebato algo importante y le dejo en claro su mala suerte, su culpa es una constante en esa existencia.

Si, ella era la única que podía escaparse de su dominio, ella era la única que tenía la probabilidad de no ser tocada por un destino terrible al ser de un oficio civil, estaba a salvo lejos de su influencia... ella no debería estar ahí, pero lo estuvo y ahora está luchando por vivir.

Kakashi no puede, no puede lidiar con esto.

Pero tampoco puede dejarla vulnerable.

Solo ve su pecho subir, bajar de manera constante una única evidencia de estar respirando, pero verla tendida en su cama... con algunas vendas en su forma... conectada a tubos, olor penetrante a medicamentos... parece dormida, pero Kakashi sabe muy bien como Kurosaki se ve dormida.

Está en coma, luchando por heridas que no debería tener.

Cierra su ojo, ignorando la irritación de heridas a favor de castigarse por ser insuficiente.

La aldea está recuperándose pero flotan los residuos del chakra de la bestia de nueve colas y pequeñas columnas de humo pueden verse desde la ventana que se encuentra muy lejos de la cama y aún más lejos de su posición en el rincón.

Es consciente de los shinobis siendo llamados para prestar apoyo, hay tanto trabajo para recuperar la fachada ante cualquier hostil que desee aprovechar su debilidad... escucha los gritos del edificio en el que se encuentran, hay tantos heridos, todos amontonados en camillas con una obvia baja de personal para atenderlos.

Hatake es de los únicos activos que se le permitió un receso de deberes autorizado por el nuevamente líder, Sandaime... la aldea está de luto, han perdido a un buen líder.

Le molesto un poco que su estado anónimo en la vida de un civil fuera descubierto, pero no quiere perder a nadie más por negligencia... puede guardar un poco su luto, puede pasar un dia de visitar la piedra conmemorativa en la que seguro más nombres se gravaran en el transcurso de la semana... hoy está de guardia no importa lo cansado que este.

Ha logrado mantener a cualquiera lejos de su territorio, sin permitir acceso a que instalen a mas heridos en esta habitación... es quizás egoísta, muy impropio considerando las prioridades, la escases... pero en este punto a Kakashi no le importa lo suficiente para mantener las apariencias, casi la pierde aun cuando sabe no debería de haber estado cerca del caos.

Ella debió de ser de las primeras evacuadas.

Ella debió de estar a salvo aunque seguro aterrorizada.

Era un civil, no debería haber estado en ese lugar... no debió de haber enfrentado lo que sea enfrento... no debió de haber salido herida.

Era su responsabilidad, era su prioridad y en los momentos más oscuros, su único ancla a esta vida que se ha ensañado con su suerte.

Pero Kushina vivió por su intervención, delicada en alguna habitación privada en ese edificio y su hijo... el hijo de su sensei convertido en el siguiente jinchuriki.

Sus pensamientos se ven truncados cuando una presencia flota cerca del otro lado de la puerta, opta por poner su máscara Anbu fundiéndose en las sombras con facilidad practicada... aguarda alerta cuando la puerta es abierta... no le extraña ver al que ahora entra con el pánico bien enmascarado en su rostro neutral.

Takaomi Saeki, 22 años, maestro civil, presunto bastardo Uchiha.

Detrás de este hombre, con pasos titubeantes y más expresivo en su rostro sucio.

Hayasaka, Kaori, 15 años, heredero de clan civil.

Continúa con otro igualmente emocional.

Shibuya, Aki, 15 años, heredero de un negocio civil.

Para finalizar con el más sospechoso del grupo, alguien a quien no ha podido descubrir y el cual parece ser el activo más peligroso cerca de su objetivo además es el único que le dio una mirada a su rincón evidenciando que lo han detectado.

Okegawa, Kyotaro, 17 años, oficio desconocido.

Por el momento no son hostiles, por el momento vigilara sus movimientos e ignora como el silencio se extiende en los recién llegados hasta llegar al acuerdo de que lo que ven en cama... con un monitor... vendada... era la amiga que tanto buscaban.

El más emocional, en este caso Shibuya se retuerce sumamente apenado con un suspiro doloroso se acerca a la base de la cama tocando con cuidado el pie cubierto, lo entiende... Kakashi comprende que ver a alguien tan bullicioso, tan entusiasta... una presencia que siempre pensaron estable, ahora tendida en una cama era sacado de una pesadilla.

Okegawa está leyendo el expediente en voz alta, informando del daño y cualquier otro dato que el doctor considero importante para ser expuesto a sus visitantes... en ningún momento la situación estaba descrita, esa estará siempre escondida lejos de cualquiera fuera del circulo shinobi.

Nadie parece percatarse de la preferencia del hospital, de lo bien que esta cuidada la habitación ni mucho menos como no hay otros heridos compartiendo el área... o son muy descuidados o ninguno parece darle importancia a este pequeño detalle.

-Su casa estaba tan lejos, que estaba haciendo en aquellos distritos- Hayasaka rompe con frustración caminando al otro lado de la cama para inspeccionar de cerca, luchando por emociones que no son fáciles de leer para el shinobi.

-Seguro su complejo de héroe- dijo desaprobador Saeki, pasando una mano por su oscuro cabello frustrado y fingiendo que está enojado... que no es en parte culpable de dejar a la niña hacer lo que quisiera toda su vida.

Kakashi estaba enojado con ese hombre, fue su niñera... fue su ejemplo a seguir... nunca la desalentó de su vida.

(Los shinobis en su vida también fueron culpables, pero en ese momento... al único que podía culpar era a ese que no cuido a la niña de mantenerlo lejos de su padre... lejos de él).

-No tienes por qué opinar- sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca, acida y venenosas... haciendo saltar a dos de los cuatro civiles por el ligero instinto asesino que se filtró y controlo.

Saeki le da una mirada plana en el rincón alejado de la cama como si viera algo interesante, no parece estar impresionado... posiblemente sabía que estaba en ese punto o simplemente es bueno controlando su reacción... no lo sabía, tampoco le importa.

-Decides hacerte presente ¿no?- arquea la ceja burlona, con una mirada arrogante que arroja mucho sobre su presunta herencia... hay Uchiha en su porte, un tiro perdido que nadie reclamo a tiempo.

Kakashi no responde, no se muestra, se mantiene como la sombra que es.

-Supongo que empuje mi suerte- vuelve a contestar al mayor al dejarse caer en la silla, dejando a los otros parados y confundidos con excepción del civil sospechoso quien decide ponerse entre la cama y su ubicación de manera protectora.

El joven prodigio no responde, solo reúne su mejor mirada de disgusto a Okegawa por el insulto de que es peligroso para Kurosaki.

-Nunca pensé conocer a alguien capaz de rechazarla- dice conversacional Saeki, fingiendo que no ve como la tensión entre Kyotaro y el anbu se estiraba hasta ser peligrosa con simples silencios o actitudes chocantes -pero existes-

XXXXX

El mundo continuo fuera de la aldea.

Kakashi se aseguró de distanciarse con una máscara de perro como su escudo.

Ser la sombra de la aldea no fue difícil, las rutinas lo protegen de enfrentar la realidad cuando su única ancla se mantiene dormida plácidamente en el hospital... aun la mantiene vigilada, aun revisa sus visitantes, se asegura de tener un oído en cualquier rumor que la mencione.

El consejo fue infeliz de saber que esa involucrada era un civil.

Hubo personas que intentaron revisar su expediente o rastrear su linaje, pero Konoha no tiene mucha información... lo que pudiera ser importante y comprometedor hasta el punto en que pudieran ligarla a un clan tan importante y extinto como el Senju está en el complejo Hatake bajo muchos sellos.

Ha habido intentos de algo bajo el agua, pero Kakashi usando sus contactos y el favorecimiento del Sandaime levanto el escudo como clan para protegerla... delimitar una línea y en el caso de que despierte, pertenece al Hatake ya sea quiera o no.

Su padre, Sakumo dejo un proyecto bien estable que detuvo a los impresionados viejos del consejo lejos de su cargo.

Fue espeluznante cuando se ofreció Orochimaru a tratarla.

El círculo de Mafuyu ronda constantemente, hay ocasiones que los ve partir pero regresar a través de los años a revisarla... nunca se arriesgo a acercarse fuera de esa única vez después del ataque del kyubi pero esta al pendiente de todos ellos.

Sobre sus vidas, avances y planes.

Kushina en todo este tiempo después de salir del medico no ha logrado sacarlo enteramente de su auto castigo de apartarse de otras vidas amigables ni de su excesivo trabajo como anbu... duele ver a Naruto después de todo le fallo a su padre.

Orochimaru traiciono a la aldea, un descubrimiento que le desagrado y agradece que en verdad no haya dejado alcanzar a la vulnerable Kurosaki.

Hubo una masacre entre los Uchiha, ahora hay solo niños menores de cuatro años, con excepción de Sasuke bajo la vigilancia estricta de Saeki a quien han reconocido oficialmente por unos renuentes miembros del consejo... Itachi lo hizo (el incidente esta cerrado bajo llave, pero como Anbu sabe que ese profesor civil estuvo muy involucrado en el hecho que hubiera infantes sobrevivientes... sospecha que algunos ancianos no están felices con eso).

Cuando Mafuyu despierta han pasado tantas cosas, la aldea ha crecido, ha sangrado y establecido.

Puede ver el momento exacto en que lo hace pero se mantiene entre las sombras congelado de lo que debe hacer, solo la vigila a distancia inseguro pero consciente de como Kushina lo mira con disgusto en cada visita que tienen con el medico para devolverle la condición de su cuerpo ligeramente atrofiado por los años en cama.

Cuando Mafuyu sale del hospital tiene al menos un año de ser obligado a retirarse del cuerpo Anbu por el Sandaime a favor de intentar como jounin sensei.

Abandonar la mascara fue difícil, enfrentar al mundo no es su mejor idea pero apenas esta logrando tener una rutina... avanzar hacia adelante con lo poco que tiene e intentar conectarse con el mundo... ahora con ella de vuelta, es mas brillante.

Cuando Mafuyu lo ve por primera vez es en una de las calles principales, Kakashi sabia que se toparían... que se encontrarían... tuvo la oportunidad de huir pero por alguna extraña razón desea presentarse después de todos estos días.

Se detienen irremediablemente uno frente al otro.

Ella vestida casualmente, tan cambiada por el crecimiento que ha pasado con su cabello largo y un shock infantil en su rostro afilado no creyendo que estuviera delante... porque hay reconocimiento brillando en esos ojos grises que extrañaba ver.

Sabe que no puede reconocerlo de ese joven roto bajo la lluvia... el distanciado bajo la luna... el preocupado entre los escombros después del kyubi.

No huye aun cuando siga igual de atrofiado.

No sabe como recibirla.

-KAKASHI- grita fuertemente atrayendo la atención del entorno, sonriendo corre a abrazarlo... esta tentado en esquivarlo... pero lo permite.

Ser envuelto de nuevo es como regresar a casa.

Años de anhelarlo.

Hatake Kakashi cree que ya puede dejar de correr aunque sea solo por temer el perderla si se aleja otra vez.

XXXXX

¿FIN?

bueno parece mas el inicio del canon.

Se supone que esto no estaba destinado a un fic largo, sin embargo no tengo plan para extenderlo considerando tantas historias que viven en mi perfil... pero bueno, solo es un mini proyecto que espero que inspire a otros a escribirlo.

Esto es el destino de algunos personajes que no tuvieron un brillo como se merecían de Oresama Teacher.

Saeki se involucro, con ayuda de Okegawa y Yui quienes son los únicos entrenados shinobi que pudieran interceder por todos los niños que pudieron alcanzar, lastimosamente solo fueron los que estaban en la guarderia central del complejo Uchiha... esos huerfanos que no tienen padres u hogar demasiado pequeños para ser ubicado por los ancianos del clan.

Okegawa era un miembro de root, senpai de Tenzo que al final salieron de las garras de Danzo... un viejo insatisfecho de que no pudieran darle informacion util de la civil sospechosa.

Yui es un jounin.

Hayasaka se mudo a la capital para tomar su lugar en la corte del Daimyo, aun mantiene visitas programadas a Konoha y seguro recibio una carta del despertar de Mafuyu.

Shibuya tomo su lugar en el local que maneja su familia.

Kangawa y Maizono tuvieron un aprendizaje en la torre del hokage en el area civil.

Ayabe, tomo el puesto civil de comercio igualmente en la torre del hokage (superior de Kangawa y Maizono).

Todos seguro se reunirán y probablemente causaran de nuevo rutinas de caos tal vez borrando las lineas entre civiles/shinobi.

Kakashi aun no se siente cómodo con ellos.

Y sobre Naruto, ahora tuvo a su madre para que lo cuide pero aun Danzo hizo lo posible para hacer su existencia triste y con el grupo civil de Usa-chan fuera de servicio, los civiles aun eran una piedra en el camino de los Uzumaki.

Kushina como shinobi activo estuvo fuera mucho tiempo, se esforzaba por dividir su tiempo entre su hijo y visitar el hospital, aun no presenta a Mafuyu a su hijo.

Sasuke aun fue torturado, con Saeki como tutor no veo como termine mejor.

Neah20 fuera


End file.
